To a great friend
by slayer0109
Summary: A small oneshot in commemoration to a great friend. Not so much about MSGM, Sorry!


**A/N: **Hey guys, I know it's been a little bit since I posted something. I have been working on You Did What, but unfortuantely things have happened in my life that are detailed in this story. I know this may be out of place, but it felt like something I could do and I wanted to. As mentioned this story isn't so much about MSGM. If you decide to read this thank you.

* * *

Sachiko squeezed Yumi's hand tight one last time as Yumi looked to her with tear filled eyes and nodded showing she was ready. Truth be told, nothing in the world could prepare her for what she was about to see. Having her wife there with her would do little to help the pain, because she knew Sachiko was feeling just as much as she was.

If only things had been different. If only this hadn't happened. Yumi and Sachiko wouldn't be slowly approaching a casket with an enlarged picture of a friend from high school. A friend that worked at the same place you did until they moved off to college. A friend that could always put a smile on your face without even trying.

This was the type of person who did things by their own rule book. Showing up for the interview on a crotch rocket wearing dress clothes. That was this type of person, never letting anyone tell them they were doing it wrong and encouraging others to do what they wanted.

Sure this person may seem perfect, but they were far from it. Like every person they had flaws and insecurities, but unlike many people, these were not enough to scare them from living. To having fun and pursuing happiness.

Even though Sachiko and Yumi weren't terribly close to this person, their death affected them all the same. Like a star fading in the night sky never to be seen again, this person died. A fact that at this point in time is still not believable. The only way you know for sure is by the overwhelming Facebook posts and the fact that they just aren't around anymore. You want to text them, call them, even visit them, but. . . You can't. They're gone...Forever, never to be seen or heard from again. A fact that will undoubtedly take time to sink in. Unfortunately, the more it creeps into your heart, the more it feels like a dagger from the cruel hand of fate.

With a prayer and a heart-shattering pain the girls said their final goodbyes to a person that died too young. To a person that should be waking up tomorrow but won't. To a person who brought so much joy to others lives. It is a shame to see him go.

With a heavy heart both girls turned and made their way to a microphone on stage where they would get a chance to say what they really felt.

Sachiko cleared her throat as she looked out among the crowd. Friends, co-workers, and people you didn't even know knew him looking back. All in support of one person.

Sachiko sighed partially to calm her nerves, but mainly trying to take her mind off of the person behind her so she could speak.

"Usually people gather to celebrate something, but today that is not the case. Today we are gathered to visit our friend one last time. We met nick in high school and became friends shortly after. It wasn't hard to be friends with his personality. He was always laughing, smiling, and having fun. The life of the party if you will. Something that I'm sure all of us can agree on. . . . He always wanted to have fun even at work. I remember a time where our boss made him clean the tables three times because he kept goofing around. Even though at the time it was funny, it's now precious. If only I could have known how long his wonderful life had left at that point. . . . Such a trivial memory that now holds so much meaning."

"I know it won't be easy getting through this, I myself know that he is gone, but don't feel it in my heart yet. I don't want to accept it, I can't accept that he is dead. . . . . To his family I send my prayers." Sachiko said as Yumi wiped a tear from her eye, she knew she wouldn't be able to say anything at a time like this.

With one last glance to the enlarged picture of a dear friend the two bowed and left the stage. This time leaving a friend behind.

* * *

**Author's note.**

**I know this may seem weird to be doing a story like this and it may not all make sense, but I am dealing with this in my own way. I am not a talented person and I often have a very negative outlook on life and how things will turn out. So when I woke up this morning to see a message from my friends mother on my Facebook page, I didn't believe it was real.**

**As of 4/5/2014, my friend Nick has passed away.**

**It's a fact that I still haven't accepted and am having an extremely hard time wrapping my head around. The story above is my story, Sachiko's words are my life. I wasn't extremely close with Nick, but he was great and brought joy to my life and many others. He was a great guy that had a lot going for him with graduating college this year. He had a long life ahead of him.**

**Now he is nothing more than memories.**

**I've been looking through all of his pictures and just thinking to myself if only. If only things would have been different. A friend might still be here today to live out his life. Dying at the age of 21 is too young. In the end I can only hope that Nick was happy with his life, because whether he realized it or not, he made many peoples lives much better.**

**So to end this story, I would like to dedicate this to my friend Nick. You were a great guy, with a huge heart, and you always stayed true to yourself. I am honored to have known you and been able to call you a friend. You will be missed terribly and you and your family will be in my prayers. Thank you for everything.**


End file.
